1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for optimizing an administration plan of an enterprise by evaluating investments in various resources such as facilities, man power, and material from the viewpoint of effect-on-investment and, more particularly, to a system for optimizing the administration plan containing risk costs, as caused by suppressing investment cost as the standard of evaluating of the effect-an-investment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the method of making the administration plan of an enterprise, as represented by the supply chain management system, there is known a system for making an assignment plan to maximize the entire profits on the items such as the throughput of products, the procurement of materials, the running scheme of facilities or the arrangement of talents by predicting the future demands. In the supply chain management, the target throughput is achieved within a designated period to maximize the profits by optimizing the amounts of resources needed at the individual manufacture steps till the products are shipped, under the constraining conditions of the processing abilities (of facilities and operators) of the individual steps and the throughputs (of materials or intermediates). One example of the supply chain management is described in JP-A-10-97574.
The administration planning system of the related art such as the supply chain management is a system for determining an optimum distribution method for achieving a given target with finite resources (e.g., facilities, operators or materials). If the qualities of resources to be assigned are at a predetermined standard or higher, the efficiency of the administration can be expected by using the optimum plan obtained. However, no consideration is given to the risk factors (e.g., troubles of facilities, the skills of operators or the defects of materials) of the resources to be assigned. For the expenses for mantaining the qualities of the resources to be assigned, therefore, plans for expense assignment (e.g., the cost for inspections and maintenance or the cost for education and training) have to be made individually on the basis of the results of the preceding year. In other words, the production plan and the planning work to run the resources for production are so independent as to make it difficult to prepare the optimum administration plan for the entire enterprise activities.